


Welcome home

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Video, beautiful music, chihiru finds haku, did she die maybe?, dont murder me for doing this, first attempt at a gibhli fanfic, haku!!!, hope its alright, i ship them so bad, maybe this might be a alright ending, wanting to write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: A red building with a smiling statue in front of it.An abandoned station with an archway.Grassy plains as far as the eye could see."Where am I?"
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Gibhli fanfic and this was inspired by a short video from Youtube by Son Ha. If you want to check it out, here is the link :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eyj9_DjU6Xc. I shipped Haku and Chihiru so bad ever since I watched it and this has always been one of my favourite Gibhli films to date.
> 
> Hope you guys like this!

In the beginning, there was darkness.

As Chihiro felt herself falling through it, the only thing going through her mind was where she was at the moment and what happened to her.

The sound of sirens filling the air, the cry of someone in the distance and her body going distantly cold. It had felt so strange, the feeling in her chest as she felt everything go cold and dark.

_Am I dead?_

Suddenly, a tunnel of light appeared before her, growing ever so wide as Chihiro shielded her eyes. There was a gust of wind as she shut her eyes shut, only to open them to see a large red building in front of her, a large statue of a grinning man parked in front of it. Chihiro gulped as a chill went up her spine, the sound of a car pulling the brakes filling her mind when she looked up. There was a sign above her that had words she couldn’t read and yet, she felt herself being reminded of something from the past.

_Have I been here before?_

She slowly took a step forward, slowly moving inside as a cold wind filled the space. As she walked through a tunnel, her footsteps bounced off the walls, yet she didn’t feel any fear towards whatever lay ahead.

_“Dad, I’m not going in there!”_ a little girl echoed in the back of her mind.

_What was that voice?_

She soon reached what appeared to look like a train station, only that it was devoid of life. Everything seemed to be in perfect order; the floor was swept, there wasn’t a speck of dust on the wooden benches spread out across the room. Large arches hung above her head, light dangling from them as her eyes fell on the archway beyond.

Slowly, she walked to it, ignoring the memories of a little girl shouting that she wanted to go home. Her pace quickened as she walked towards the archway, her eyes blinded by the light as she stepped onto cobbled stones, the wind whistling in her ears as grassy plains stretched out as far as the eye could see.

Why did it feel so familiar?

There was nothing but grass, the wind blowing the blades down as she hugged her shoulders. As she turned to look at herself, she began to realize that she was starting to turn translucent, her hands no longer able to grip onto the denim jacket that hugged her body. The closer she inspected herself, the more the came to realize that the dark crusty material on her shirt was actually blood.

The memory of her pushing someone out of the way, something slamming into her as pain bloomed across her body. The sound of bones cracking erupted in her ears, her heart desperately trying to pump blood through her body when it finally failed.

Was this the afterlife then?

“Chihiro,” a voice spoke as she turned, her head whipping to look at a young boy. He was dressed in old-fashioned clothes, wooden sandals on his feet and his hair falling to his shoulders. Dark kind eyes stared back at her, a smile spreading on his face as he spread his arms wide.

“Chihiro, I’ve missed you.”

Chihiro felt tears beginning to fall on her face, her body moving forward to propel towards this boy. As she ran towards him, she could feel the child she had been years ago emerging before her, her body slowly growing smaller until it managed to fit nicely into his arms. Once again, she was the little girl in the striped shirt and shorts, her hair tied up into a ponytail and her smile is too big for her own comfort. Her body shook as she took him in, breathing in the scent of the boy she had fallen in love with and could never have.

Memories of a boy holding her hand, tugging her down the streets as the yokai began to flood into the town filled her mind.

Memories of him telling her what to do as she worked in the bathhouse.

Memories of her riding on his back, soaring across open waters as she screamed to the sky.

Memories of her saying goodbye to him, wishing she could be with him forever, only for him to disappear from the world when his home was gone, meaning he no longer had a source of life in his world.

But this wasn’t a memory.

This was a reality.

“Haku, I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please leave some kudos and comments! They really make my day!


End file.
